Fun at the Fair
by SuperBex
Summary: EO Elliot invites Olivia to the fair with him and his kids, will they finally realise what everyone else has known for ages? I suck at summaries!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I'm really scared about this! I've never written any SVU fiction before and I haven't been watching the show very long. Baring that in mind, I apologise for any mistakes with info (especially regarding Elliot's kids) and and OOCness. I would really appreciate some feedback on this, because I'm so insure about it. I've written two more chapters of this story and I'd like to know if you guys think it's worth posting them.  
**

**Thanks a lot for reading and please review. On with the EO love!!**

**Dedicated, as always, to Vikki, for introducing me to the wonderful world of SVU (and just about everything else I watch!). I couldn't wish for a more totally awesome CSI Buddy! XD (And because I promised her this in return for an update of her NCIS fic:P ) **

* * *

Elliot Stabler dashed out of his car, hurriedly locking the doors behind him, and ran up the stairs into the building. His partner, Olivia Benson, was in court today and he needed to catch her before she left. Soon he reached the bullpen he shared with his SVU colleagues and spotted his partner at her desk. His heart did that strange leaping thing that it did whenever he was around her. He kept telling himself that it was a coincidence it only happened around her; he wasn't quite ready to admit his true feelings yet, even to himself. 

When he realised that she wasn't in a hurry to leave, he slowed his running to a walk and made his way to his desk opposite hers. He sat down and looked at her properly for the first time that day. His breath caught in his throat. It never failed to surprise him just how beautiful she was. She was wearing a smart trouser suit for court and she had left her hair down. The rich brown curls tumbled to just below her shoulders.

"Morning Liv." He smiled warmly.

"Hey Elliot, you're in early this morning." Liv returned the smile.

"Uh, yeah, about that." Elliot started tentatively.

"Uh oh, I've got a feeling I'm not gonna like this." She joked good-naturedly. Elliot chuckled.

"Just hear me out okay?" Olivia nodded. "There's this funfair in the park near my house tomorrow, just your average summer fair; rides, games, and ice cream. The kids really wanted to go. I bought the tickets yesterday, but I screwed up and got one too many."

"I think I see where this is going." Olivia smiled.

"Liv, I know you're not too keen on fairs but when I told the kids I had an extra ticket, they insisted I invited you. I told them you probably wouldn't want to go, but you know how persistent my kids can be." Elliot laughed. Olivia nodded in agreement; since Kathy had left, she had spent quite a lot of time with the Stabler kids and gotten to know them pretty well.

"Of course I'll come El; I wouldn't let the kids down like that." She smiled, as she glanced at her watch. "Right, I've gotta go to court, I'll see you later; tomorrow?"

"Yeah; my house at 12. Thanks a lot Liv, you're a saint!" Elliot joked as he got up from his desk and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Yeah, I know." Olivia said with a roll of her eyes. She grabbed her coat and purse from the back of her chair and turned to leave. Elliot watched her go with a wistful smile on his face.

He had been looking forward to the fair so that he could spend some quality time with his kids, but now that Olivia was coming he couldn't wait to spend time with her outside of work. Since Kathy had left without a trace, it'd been great having Liv around more often while she helped out with the kids. Their partnership, and more importantly to him their friendship, was stronger than ever.

* * *

The next day, Elliot was awoken early from his slumber by the shrieking of excited voices. Opening his eyes slowly, he saw his youngest kids, twins Lizzie and Dickie, jumping up and down at the foot of his bed. It had been Lizzie and Dickie going on about the fair all week. His elder daughters, Kathleen and Maureen, weren't quite so enthusiastic. 

"Daddy, Daddy! Time to get up!" Lizzie yelled at the top her voice.

"Yeah Dad, it's the fair today!" Dickie chimed in.

"I know, I know. Guys Liv isn't getting here till 12; we've got ages yet. Go in the kitchen and I'll be out in a minute to make breakfast." Elliot said sleepily. He stumbled out of bed and pulled a pair of black shorts on over his boxers and a NYPD t-shirt over his head.

He made scrambled egg on toast for Dickie and Lizzie and set them up in front of the television. A couple of hours later Maureen and Kathleen emerged from their bedrooms. They mumbled 'good morning's to their father and fetched themselves breakfast.

When the doorbell rang at quarter to twelve, everyone had just finished getting ready. Lizzie ran to answer the door.

"Aunt Livvie!" she shouted as she launched herself into Olivia's arms.

"Hey Lizzie." Olivia smiled at the young girl's enthusiasm.

Elliot came to the door just as Olivia set Lizzie's feet on the floor. He loved how much his kids liked Olivia.

"Morning Liv," he said as Lizzie ran past him and he gave a Liv a quick peck on the cheek, "sorry about her, she's a bit over-excited today." He whispered.

"It's fine Elliot." Olivia smiled genuinely. It was a hot summer's day and Olivia was dressed appropriately; she wore a tight fitting vest top and a pair of _very short_ shorts. Elliot was practically drooling. To add to his torture she had left her hair down.

"I love it when you wear your hair down." He blurted out. '_Shit!_' he thought to himself. To his great relief Olivia just smiled and mumbled a thank you. For a moment he thought she might have blushed, but he soon dismissed the idea as totally ridiculous; Olivia Benson didn't blush.

She continued into the Stabler house and said hi to Dickie and Kathleen who were sitting on the couch watching television. At the sound of Olivia's voice, Maureen entered the lounge.

"Hey Aunt Liv." She smiled as she gave Olivia a hug.

"Right then," Elliot said, taking charge, "are we going to this fair or what?"

The two youngest Stabler kids cheered and ran towards the door, followed by their older sisters. Elliot and Olivia grinned at each other and followed them, Elliot with his hand on the small of Olivia's back as he guided her out of the door.

* * *

Once they arrived at the park, the kids starting shouting about what they wanted to do. 

"Woah guys! Calm down a minute!" Elliot yelled to be heard over them. The shouting ceased immediately.

"Right, you guys can go off and do what you want as long as you promise to stay in the park and you stay in twos, okay?" The Stabler kids nodded. "And we meet up at the Big Wheel at 2 30." More nods.

Then, Dickie and Lizzie ran in one direction and Kathleen and Maureen started walking in the other.

"Looks like it's just me and you Benson." Elliot joked. Olivia laughed and linked her arm with Elliot's.

"Where to first then Stabler?" She asked playfully. Elliot looked around before suddenly declaring "That way!" and pulling Olivia along with him.

Elliot stopped a little way back from a huge spinning ride. People were strapped, standing, to the inside of a big circle. The circle span really fast and then tilted onto its side, spinning the riders upside down. Elliot and Olivia could hear the adrenalin-filled screams of the people on the ride.

"Come on then." Elliot said, trying to pull Liv along with him.

"I don't know El, that doesn't look so safe." She said nervously. Elliot was momentarily distracted by Olivia biting her lip; something he had realised she did when she was worried. Her front tooth sunk gently into her soft pink lip and when she removed it her tongue darted out to soothe her lip. Elliot fought the overwhelming urge to kiss her right then.

Olivia noticed that Elliot hadn't answered her yet and then realised that he was staring at her lips. She struggled not to laugh.

"Elliot?" She asked, clearing her throat loudly.

"Huh? What? Oh, right, yeah." Elliot dragged his thought away from his partner's very kissable lips. "Livvie, you chase down violent psychopaths for a living and _this_ scares you?" He teased.

Olivia's heart leapt when he called her 'Livvie'. He very rarely did it; only when he was in a really playful mood, and never at work. She found it impossibly endearing.

"I never said I was scared Stabler." She exclaimed with a grin. She took a step towards the ride, and then turned back to Elliot.

"Race you!" She whispered huskily. Olivia gained a huge head start when Elliot was too turned on by her sexy voice to follow, but he soon pulled himself together and ran after her. If he thought Liv in those shorts earlier that morning was Heaven, then her running in them was something else entirely.

Both detectives had to be fast for their job; chasing down suspects wasn't uncommon, and so Olivia managed to keep the distance between her and Elliot as she sprinted towards the ride. Elliot really wanted to catch her, so he used every ounce of energy in him and soon he was catching her up.

Olivia hadn't looked back since she set off running so she had no idea how close Elliot was to her. When he grabbed her around the waist she yelped in surprise. They fell to the ground together, landing on the soft grass, with Elliot on top of Olivia. Her surprise turned to laughter as she realised how childish they were being chasing each other; she loved it, it wasn't often she got to forget the troubles of the world and have some fun. Elliot laughed along with her for a moment before his expression became more serious.

Her laughter stopped when she realised how intensely Elliot was looking at her. Their faces were mere centimetres apart. She couldn't escape his eyes and when she looked into them, she saw things she had never seen before. She was used to the passion, the intensity and the courage. But the longing, the admiration, and the… love? They were new to her.

Elliot looked straight back at her, deep into her beautiful eyes, and thought that he had never before felt what he felt now. Not even when he had been married. His feelings had never been this overwhelming or this consuming. He could hear his heart pounding in his chest and he was sure he could hear hers too. Both of their breaths deepened as their heads inched closer to each other.

Elliot placed his lips tentatively on Olivia's, but then pulled back. This was a huge step for them and there would be so many consequences. He needed to know this was what she wanted. Olivia knew exactly what he was thinking, and at that moment in time, she couldn't care less about the damn consequences. She smiled softly at him and closed the distance between them again.

The kiss was more intense this time. There was a sense of need and urgency about it, both of them wanting to have the thing they had refused themselves for so long. Elliot's lips slanted over Olivia's and she thought she was in Heaven. He ran his tongue quickly over her bottom lip, almost begging for entrance. Just as Olivia parted her lips, something hit Elliot in the head.

He jerked back from Olivia and cursed under his breath. A young boy stood a few paces from him, holding a football. The boy looked scared and his hands trembled.

"I'm really sorry Sir, it was an accident." The little boy said nervously to Elliot, his voiced sounding high and strained.

Even though he had disturbed the best moment of her life, Olivia felt instantly sorry for the boy and hoped Elliot wouldn't be harsh on him.

Elliot stood up and gave Olivia his hand to help her up from the ground. He kept held of it even once she was standing and Olivia allowed herself a small grin. Elliot walked closer to the boy and try as he might to be mad at him for interrupting his Heaven, he just couldn't. He placed his hand on the boy's shoulder and he still looked scared.

"Don't worry about it buddy. I'll be fine." Elliot smiled warmly down at the little boy.

"Really?" The boy said, his voice even higher now. He looked shocked Elliot wasn't angry with him.

"Yeah, really. You run along and play football." The boy grinned at Elliot and Olivia and ran off.

They started towards the ride again, still holding hands.

"You were very nice to him. I thought you might've been a bit angry." Olivia said.

"How could I possibly be angry right now? It's a sunny summer's day and I'm at a funfair with the most beautiful woman in the world." Elliot grinned, swinging the hand holding Olivia's back and forth playfully. Olivia's heart leapt at the compliment and she grinned back.

"No, you're right; you don't have much to be angry about." She smirked.

"Oh, don't worry about returning the compliment or anything." Elliot said sarcastically, pouting at Olivia.

"Honey, don't pout, you know there's no place I'd rather be." She said as she kissed that pout right off his face. She let go of his hand and placed hers around his neck. This time there were no flying footballs to stop them and the kiss deepened quickly. When it was necessary to come up for air, they pulled away and smiled at each other.

"I can think of somewhere _I'd _rather be." Elliot said, as he ran his hands down Olivia's back and rested them on her ass, winking suggestively at her.

Olivia moved his hands off of her, despite the spark they sent through her body. "Public place, El." She reminded him, laughing. Elliot rolled his eyes at her. "Later…" she whispered in that same husky voice. Then she pulled back and resumed her normal tone;

"So, we going on this ride or not?"

* * *

**Thanks again for reading, please review.**

**Xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, thanks for the great response for Chapter 1! I really appreciate all the reviews and alerts. **

**Please keep those reviews coming!

* * *

**

Elliot and Olivia spent the next few hours going on various rides. At first, they held hands on the scary rides. Then on the non-scary rides. Then on the walk between rides. By the time it got to half past two, the time they were due to meet up with the Stabler kids, they wouldn't let go of each other. The simple pleasure that came with holding hands filled them both with happiness. Olivia thought how much they must look like a couple when another thought hit her; were they actually a couple now? They had kissed a few times, held hands all afternoon and flirted a little more than usual, but did that make her Elliot's girlfriend now? Her heart swelled when she thought the words 'Elliot's girlfriend' before she quickly chided herself for acting like a high school girl.

Elliot stopped walking beside her and she realised they had reached the Big Wheel. They sat down on a nearby bench and Elliot looked down at their joined hands. He stroked his thumb across the back of Olivia's hand and it sent shivers through both of them.

"Dad, Aunt Liv!" Elliot and Olivia's head jerked up and they saw Lizzie and Dickie running towards them. Elliot let go of Liv's hand as Dickie ran to him and Lizzie jumped onto Olivia's lap.

"Hey guys." Elliot said, "Had fun?" Although he thought he probably already knew the answer to that.

Both kids nodded enthusiastically. "We've been on nearly all the rides!" Dickie exclaimed proudly. "And the bouncy castles!" Lizzie chipped in.

"Wow, that sounds awesome." Olivia smiled. She had forgotten how fun it was to be a kid at a funfair. Not that she went to many when she was young. She shook the thought from her head; this was a day for happy thoughts.

Just then, Kathleen and Maureen walked towards the bench. Lizzie hopped off of Olivia's lap and bounced over to her sisters.

"How cool is this fair?!" She said brightly.

"Yeah, it's pretty fun. " Kathleen replied. The older Stabler girls weren't quite so forthcoming with their enthusiasm for the fair but Elliot and Olivia could see they were enjoying themselves from the genuine smiles on their faces.

"Right then, everyone's still alive and well which is a bonus," Elliot joked, "so you wanna get something to eat before you go back on the rides?"

All of the Stabler children nodded their agreement, and Olivia smiled at Elliot.

"Right, burgers and hot dogs it is then." Elliot stood up and started walking towards the park café. Olivia fell in step beside him and fought the urge to hold his hand again. She wasn't sure if Elliot would want her to in front of his kids. Elliot was thinking the exact same thing.

* * *

They sat down at their tables in the café, the kids on a four person table and Elliot and Olivia on a two person table a few tables behind them. As they tucked into their burgers, Olivia worked up the courage to ask Elliot about their relationship.

"Elliot, what are we doing here?" She asked tentatively. Elliot knew what she meant but he tried to stall having to answer her.

"Having lunch." He said.

"Elliot, you know what I mean." Olivia said exasperatedly.

Elliot sighed. "Yeah, I know. I just didn't want to have to think about reality right now. I didn't want to think about all the reasons we shouldn't be together. I want this so much Liv."

"I know El, so do I. But we have to think about work. I don't wanna stop working with you, but I don't wanna keep this a secret either. If they find out, they will separate us Elliot." Olivia said sadly.

"I don't want that either. I just don't know Liv. The only thing I'm sure about is that I want this, I want you." He said sincerely.

"And I wanna be with you to, but…" She faltered.

Elliot reached across and held her hand over the table. "Look, let's just enjoy today, and we'll… see how it goes. I know that sounds lame but these things usually have a way of sorting themselves out."

Olivia was sceptical that things would "just sort themselves out" but she wanted so much to enjoy today that she let it go. She nodded and smiled at Elliot. He squeezed her hand lovingly before remembering his kids were a few tables behind him and letting go.

* * *

Over on the kids table Kathleen's eyes widened as she saw her Dad hold Olivia's hand across the table and smile at her in _that _way. She nudged Maureen who was sitting besides her and gestured her head towards her father and his partner. She watched as Maureen's eyes widened too. They looked at each other and broke out in grins. Whist the children still missed Kathy a little, they understood that she probably wouldn't be back and that their parents didn't truly make each other happy anymore. Also, the girls really loved Olivia and loved even more how happy they could see she made their dad.

"What?" Lizzie said loudly to her sisters, confused as to what they were so happy about.

"Shh!" Maureen said animatedly to her younger sister. Lizzie immediately quietened but still looked quizzically at her sister.

"What?" She repeated, whispering this time. Maureen glanced over at her father and Olivia and saw that they were no longer holding hands.

She whispered back to her sister, "Dad and Liv were just holding hands."

Lizzie face broke immediately into a grin and she all but squealed out loud. Everyone knew how much the youngest Stabler girl loved their dad's partner.

"Really?" she said excitedly. Her sisters nodded at her. "Do you think Liv's Daddy's girlfriend now?"

"I don't know. Maybe." Kathleen answered. She realised that her little brother hadn't said anything yet.

"Dickie?" she asked.

"Yeah?" he answered casually.

"You're okay with Dad and Liv, right?" Maureen said, joining her sister in questioning him.

"Yeah, sure." He shrugged.

"Really?" Maureen said.

"Yeah, she's nice." He said, referring to Liv.

"It has been a while since Mum left you know." Lizzie said quietly.

"And I'm sure Liv wouldn't try to take Mum's place anyway. And you know she loves us lot." Kathleen said. Dickie looked around at his sisters and felt reassured about his Dad's potential girlfriend. He smiled at them.

"Yeah, you're right." He admitted.

"Of course we are." Maureen grinned.

The Stabler kids laughed together and each of them hoped that Olivia really was their Dad's girlfriend now.

* * *

After everyone had finished their lunch, they split up again. Dickie and Lizzie wanted to try all the rides again and Maureen and Kathleen said something about some new friends they had made. Elliot was instantly suspicious but didn't question them seeing as he was in such a good mood.

Once the kids were out of sight, Elliot took Olivia's hand in his again, unaware that his children had already seen them, and both of them smiled.

"So, what are we gonna do now?" Olivia asked as they started wandering aimlessly around the park. Elliot shrugged and they carried on walking.

Soon they came to a side show; shoot the cans down with a rifle. Elliot looked at Olivia and grinned. The few times he had been to one of these stalls, he had wiped them out of prizes. They really should ban cops from these things, he thought to himself. Olivia realised what he was smiling about and walked towards the stall. She picked up a rifle and weighed it in her hands. She held it up, testing it, and she knew she could shoot the cans easy. Elliot came up behind her and took the rifle from her hands. She looked at him questioningly.

He whispered in her ear, "Just let me do this, okay?" Olivia was extremely confused but the meaningful tone of his voice told her to go along with him. She nodded and stepped back from the stall. He smiled at her before handing $3 to the woman behind the board. The woman had long red hair, tied back, and a flowing summer dress. She wasn't stunning but she was pretty.

"That's 4 shots for 6 cans honey" she said, her voice thick with her Southern accent. "Shoot 'em all down and ya can pick a prize, kay?"

Elliot smiled. "Yeah, I've got it." He said. The woman smiled at him, blushing slightly. Olivia rolled her eyes at Elliot's charm but gave the woman the 'hands-off-he's-mine' look when she looked her way. She averted her gaze instantly and stepped back. Inside, Olivia was jumping at being able to give that look and really mean it. Sure, she'd given it to girls before when they'd looked at Elliot on a case, but she'd always pretended he was hers then. Now she could really mean it.

Elliot held the long gun up and rested the end on his shoulder. He aimed at the can and shot at the can in the middle of the bottom row. He hit it right on the top ridge and sent the can flying back with a lot of force. The three cans on the top two rows toppled off of the stand, leaving the other two at the bottom. He shot them down easily and turned to grin at Olivia. The woman behind the stall looked impressed at Elliot and Olivia shot her another classic look; the 'yeah-he's-damn-awesome-and-he's-all-mine' look. She grinned at Elliot and threw her arms around him. He laughed and lifted her feet off the ground to spin her round. Both of them felt so carefree and happy in that moment.

The woman at the stall cleared her throat loudly and Elliot and Olivia turned round to look at her.

"You want that prize?" she said, shooting an evil look at Olivia.

"Yep, sure do." Elliot smiled, oblivious to the tension between her and Olivia. "Which one do you want honey?" He said, turning to Olivia. She realised now what he had meant when he said that he wanted 'to do this'. She smiled sweetly at him.

"That one." She said, pointing to a huge brown bear hanging from the top of the stall. The woman fetched a ladder and took down the bear. Olivia held it and looked at it, almost sentimentally Elliot thought.

They walked away from the stall, Olivia holding the bear in one hand and Elliot's hand in the other.

"Livvie, why'd you pick that one?" He called her 'Livvie' and tried to sound casual in the hope that she would tell him if it was something important to her. Olivia hesitated, but when she looked at Elliot and saw the care in his eyes, she spoke.

"I used to have a little bear like this one when I was little. Took it everywhere, you know like little girls do." Elliot nodded. "Anyway, I had an argument with my mum once and she threw it out. She apologised afterwards, promised she'd get me a new one. Never did, of course." Olivia finished sadly.

Elliot squeezed her hand and brought it to his lips. He kissed the back of her hand softly.

"It's silly really." Olivia said. "I mean, it was just a bear."

"No, Olivia, it's not silly. Not at all." Elliot said genuinely. She smiled at him and they walked on together.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, please review! Xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks a lot to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I really appreciate them. :) **

**This is the last chapter of this story, and my personal favourite. **

**I'd really like some honest reviews to this telling me if you think I should write more SVU. This was kind if a test of my writing SVU, so I'd really like to know what you guys think. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks for reading.

* * *

**

A couple of hours later, they met up with the kids again and decided to head home, since they were so worn out. They got back to the Stabler home and Olivia stood on the doorstep, unsure whether to go in. Now that they were back at Elliot's house it felt like reality again. She wasn't sure where they were going now. Elliot sensed her worries.

"Just come in Liv." He said, kissing her lightly on the lips. "Please?" He smiled at her, doing his best to show how much he needed her. Olivia rolled her eyes.

"How can I say no to that face?" She joked and followed Elliot into the house.

"Daddy!" Lizzie called from the living room. "I'm hungry!"

"Me too!" Dickie yelled.

"Me three!" "And me!" Kathleen and Maureen joined in.

Elliot laughed and smiled at Olivia.

"Dinner it is then." He said. "How's spaghetti sound?" He yelled back. The Stabler kids shouted their agreement and Elliot made his way to the kitchen, followed by Olivia.

"Wait a minute, you can cook? I mean, properly cook?" Olivia asked incredulously.

Elliot looked indignant. "Yes, I can cook."

"I'm just surprised that's all." Olivia said, smiling. She walked up behind Elliot and put her arms around his middle. "Anyway, I think it's hot." She whispered.

'_Oh God, it's that voice again!_' Elliot thought to himself as he looked to the Heavens.

"Really?" Even to his own ears his voice sounded strained and altogether rather pathetic.

"Oh, yeah." Olivia drawled, loving the effect she was having on him. Elliot decided he needed to take charge of the situation. He span round in her arms and turned them so that she was backed up against the kitchen counter. She raised her eyebrows at him.

"Feeling impatient Detective Stabler?" Olivia teased. Elliot didn't answer her. Instead, he crashed his lips down on hers and deepened the kiss immediately. He felt the sparks spread through him and the arousal coursed through every vein in his body. He pulled Olivia's body to his and she responded hungrily to his kiss. She ran her hands up and down his back and he plunged his hands into her hair. They fought for dominance in the kiss and their hands roamed each other's bodies. Finally, he needed air so Elliot pulled his lips away from hers, but only for a second. He returned to her body, this time to her neck as he continued his sweet torture. Olivia closed her eyes and leant her head back in pleasure as he kissed his way down her neck.

"Holy shit, El." She moaned.

Suddenly, a loud bang disrupted their pleasure as the kitchen door flung open. Elliot and Olivia sprang apart but it was too late. Kathleen and Maureen stood at the door, struggling to conceal their grins.

"We, um, came to see if you needed a hand with dinner." Kathleen said.

"But it looks as though you've got it covered." Maureen added, no longer able to conceal her grin. They turned and left the kitchen, breaking into fits of giggles as soon as they closed the door behind them.

Olivia covered her face with her hands and sighed loudly.

"Oh God, El, I can't believe we just got caught making out by your teenage daughters!" She exclaimed desperately.

Elliot was nervously running his hand through his hair.

"Don't worry," he said, "I'll have a word with them." He tried to sound more confident than he felt.

"Elliot, I think I'd better go." Olivia said. She stepped away from the kitchen counter toward the door.

"No Liv, wait! If you leave it'll look like we're ashamed or something. And we're not, are we?"

"No, of course not El, but I can't have dinner with them now!" She cried.

"It'll be fine, I promise." Elliot looked at her intently again, and once again she couldn't refuse him.

"Okay, I'll stay." She sighed. "Since when did I just do everything you asked?" She said, talking more to herself than Elliot.

"Since you started getting the Stabler-love." Elliot grinned. Olivia shook her head but couldn't help a smile.

"Maybe it'd be better if you weren't in the kitchen." He suggested. "So the kids know we aren't, y'know…"

"Right yeah, good idea." Liv agreed and left the kitchen, shooting a smile Elliot's way as she closed the door behind her.

* * *

Olivia had no idea how she was going to deal with the kids now. No doubt Maureen and Kathleen had told Dickie and Lizzie what had happened. She knew the kids liked her as their Dad's work partner, even as his friend, but she had no idea how they would react to her being his… girlfriend. Hell, she wasn't even sure how to react to that. She took a deep breath before entering the living room.

The kids all looked up at her when she came in.

Olivia cleared her throat nervously. "Hey guys." She said quietly.

"Hey Liv." They all replied brightly as if nothing had happened. Olivia looked intently at Maureen and Kathleen who just smiled back at her.

"Um, your Dad's just doing the dinner. I reckon it'll be about half hour." She said, feeling very confused about the children's reaction to her.

They all watched the program on the TV, some teen show that Olivia had never seen before, chatting occasionally about what they were watching. Their comfortable silence towards her made her very nervous.

"Okay, I can't take it anymore!" Olivia exclaimed as she stood up. "Surely you guys have something to say!" She looked desperately around the living room.

"It's okay Liv. You can chill out. We all know, and… it's cool with us." Kathleen said calmly. Olivia still looked confused.

"Yeah, it's about time you two got your act together anyway. It's obvious how happy you make each other." Maureen agreed, smiling.

"And now that you're Dad's girlfriend you can come round all the time!" Lizzie said excitedly.

Olivia was taken aback by the girls' happiness at the news. Only Dickie hadn't said anything.

"Dickie?" She asked.

"It's cool with me Liv." He smiled lightly.

Olivia collapsed into the nearest armchair and sighed with relief. She had been so worried about what the Stabler kids would think, she couldn't quite believe they were welcoming her with open arms. She looked round at them.

"So you guys are seriously okay with me and your Dad… y'know…" She said.

"Making out in the kitchen? Yeah, sure, no problem." Kathleen smirked. Her sisters laughed and Olivia cringed.

"You're never gonna let me forget that are you?" She sighed.

"From the look you had on your face, something tells me you wouldn't want to…" Maureen winked at Olivia.

"Maureen Stabler!" Olivia exclaimed in shock. The girls broke into giggles again.

"Liv, chill out, it's all cool." Kathleen reassured her. "We're only messing with you."

The door to the living room opened and Elliot stood in the doorway with a towel thrown over his shoulder. Olivia thought she had never seen anything so gorgeously domesticated in her life.

'_I could get used to Elliot Stabler cooking for me._' She thought before realising the implications of that particular fantasy and pushing it aside quickly.

Elliot had been thinking about Olivia in here, facing his daughters and their brother alone, starting to feel mean that he didn't do it with her. He looked around the room. Olivia looked pleasantly surprised and all his children were smiling. He looked pointedly at Olivia who just smiled brightly back at him. She understood his silent question and he got her silent answer.

"Right then, dinner anyone?" Elliot said, smiling.

The Stabler kids rushed out of the living room towards the kitchen leaving Elliot and Olivia in the living room. As soon as they were gone, Olivia rose from her chair and threw herself into Elliot's arms.

"How'd it go? I'm really sorry I made you do that alone, I should've come with you." He said as he buried his head in her hair.

"It's okay. They said they're all cool with us being… well doing whatever it is we're doing. I did get some teasing from Maureen and Kathleen, though I suppose I deserved that." Olivia replied.

Elliot started to kiss along Olivia's jawline before making his way to her neck, but Olivia stopped him. He looked at her questioningly.

"I'm not getting caught making out with you again, El." She laughed. Elliot nodded and took her hand to lead her into the dinning room.

* * *

They ate dinner together, chatting about the kids' school and their friends. Olivia had had quite a few dinners with the Stablers since Kathy disappeared but this one felt different. Maybe it was the teasing smiles she was getting from the kids, maybe it was the way Elliot was stroking her hand, maybe it was the way he tucked her hair behind her ear when it fell in front of her face. The girls had never been so forthcoming in talking to her about their lives, even asking advice a few times. Olivia really felt like she was part of the family. And she loved it.

After dinner they all returned to the living room to watch television together. It wasn't long before Dickie and Lizzie fell asleep on the couch and had to be carried to their rooms. As Olivia carried Lizzie in her arms and tucked her into bed, she had never felt so happy. Lizzie stirred and mumbled goodnight, before falling back asleep. An hour or so later, Kathleen and Maureen stumbled off to bed. Everyone was tired from their day at the fair.

With all the kids in bed, Elliot pulled Liv to him and she lay down, resting her head in his lap. He played absentmindedly with her hair while they watched television.

"I'm really glad I asked you to the fair today." Elliot said quietly.

"So am I. Who knew a day at the fair could end so happily?" Olivia joked.

They watched television together for a little while longer before Elliot realised Olivia had fallen asleep. He looked down at her peaceful face and it took his breath away. She moved a lock of hair out of her eyes and kissed her forehead.

"I love you Olivia." He whispered to her as he lay down beside her and pulled a blanket over the two of them.

In her semi-conscious state, Olivia mumbled, "I love you too." Elliot was already asleep.

A few hours later, Kathleen walked soundlessly to the kitchen to fetch a glass of water. As she passed the open door to the living room, she saw her Dad and his partner asleep together on the couch. She smiled softly.

"I knew the fair idea would work." She said before continuing to the kitchen.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please review. Xx**


End file.
